Portrait de générations
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: Les quatre générations de la famille Malefoy se retrouvent dans le même manoir. Les trois femmes Malefoy y découvrent un spectacle… attendrissant. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Portait de générations**

 **Résumé : Les quatre générations de la famille Malefoy se retrouvent dans le même manoir. Les trois femmes Malefoy y découvrent un spectacle… attendrissant.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Abraxas Malefoy est le père de Lucius et le grand-père de Drago.**

La nuit du 14 août 1998, alors qu'une forte tempête se déchaînait, deux hommes se dirigeaient vers le Manoir Malefoy. L'un des deux frappa à la porte d'entrer. Ce fut le maître des lieux, Abraxas Malefoy, qui les accueilli. Tandis qu'il pestait contre l'inefficacité des elfes de maison, les visiteurs retirèrent leurs capuches. Abraxas poussa alors une exclamation de surprise.

« - Lucius, Drago, que faites vous ici ?! »

Mais avant que Lucius n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, Drago s'effondra à moitié et il serait probablement tombé si son père ne l'avait pas soutenu.

« -Scorp… Scorpius. Prend… Le. »

Il tendit alors un bébé à Abraxas. Dès que celui-ci l'eu pris dans ses bras, le jeune homme sombra dans l'inconscience et Lucius ne semblait pas loin de s'évanouir lui aussi.

Abraxas appela l'un de ses elfes de maison pour qu'il emmène Drago dans une chambre, puis il conduisit son fils et le bébé qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras jusque dans l'ancienne chambre de Lucius.

Il installa son fils dans son ancien lit et lui donna une potion de pimentine, puis le laissa, emmenant le petit avec lui pour le faire manger. Il partit ensuite voir comment se portait Drago.

Celui-ci se réveilla deux heures plus tard, et la première chose qu'il fit fut de demander où était Scorpius. Le petit, qui s'était allongé à côté du jeune homme, lui fit alors un énorme câlin, en l'appelant papa.

« -Drago, peut-tu m'expliquer qui est ce petit ?

-Ce petit, c'est Scorpius, mon fils.

-Qui est sa mère ? demanda Abraxas, surpris

-Astoria GreenGrass, elle est de Sang-Pur»

Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il leur était arrivé, Lucius entra dans la chambre.

« - Drago ! Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, mais est-ce que tu peut expliquer à grand-père ce qu'il s'est passé, je suit trop fatigué. »

Lucius expliqua donc à son père que des mangemorts les avaient considérer comme des traites après la mort le leur maitre et avaient voulu les tuer.

Il décida alors d'envoyer une lettre à Narcissa, Astoria et Apolline pour les prévenir qu'elles pouvaient revenir en Angleterre. Elles s'étaient cachées en France pendant la guerre.

La semaine suivante se passa tranquillement lorsque, un matin, le hibou Grand-Duc appartenant à Abraxas toqua à la fenêtre de son bureau.

Il tenait une lettre de sa femme lui indiquant qu'elle rentrait avec Narcissa et Astoria le 27 au soir. Il alla ensuite en informer les autres habitants du manoir.

Lorsque les trois femmes furent déposé par le portoloin devant les grilles du manoir, il était aux alentour de onze heures du soir.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la demeure et montèrent directement à l'étage, dans le bureau d'Abraxas. Mais ne le trouvant pas, elles cherchèrent Lucius et Drago.

Ce fut Apolline qui les trouva, tous endormis dans l'immense lit de la chambre du maître des lieux.

Lucius et Abraxas entouraient Drago, qui lui-même tenait le petit Scorpius dans ses bras.

Les trois femmes, l'air attendri, regardèrent ce portrait de générations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Portait de générations**

 **Résumé : Les quatre générations de la famille Malefoy se retrouvent dans le même manoir. Les trois femmes Malefoy y découvrent un spectacle… attendrissant.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, je ne gagne rien sauf des reviews**

 **Note de l'auteur : Abraxas Malefoy est le père de Lucius et le grand-père de Drago.**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Jour 1 (partie 1)_**

Le lendemain de l'arrivé des trois Malefoy dans le manoir, Abraxas allait descendre prendre son petit déjeuner quand il entendit Scorpius. Il alla le chercher dans sa chambre et repartit en bas.

Lorsque Lucius et Drago allèrent chercher le petit, ils ne le trouvèrent pas et cherchèrent Abraxas, qui devait être avec lui.

Ils le trouvèrent avec son arrière petit-fils, dans la salle à manger.

Scorpius était dans les bras d'Abraxas et celui-ci lui donnait son biberon.

Les deux hommes, l'air attendri, regardèrent ce portrait de générations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Portait de générations**

 **Résumé : Les quatre générations de la famille Malefoy se retrouvent dans le même manoir. Les trois femmes Malefoy y découvrent un spectacle… attendrissant.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, je ne gagne rien sauf des reviews**

 **Note de l'auteur : Abraxas Malefoy est le père de Lucius et le grand-père de Drago.**

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Jour 1 (partie 2)_**

L'après midi, Lucius et Abraxas partirent dans le bureau du maître des lieux tandis que Drago s'occupait de Scorpius.

Les deux hommes passèrent environ deux heures dans le bureau avant de redescendre dans le salon.

Ils y trouvèrent Drago, à quatre pattes par terre, en train de jouer avec Scorpius. Celui-ci riait aux éclats et Drago avait un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes, l'air attendri, regardèrent ce portrait de générations.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Portrait de générations**

 **Résumé : les quatre générations de la famille Malefoy se retrouvent dans le même manoir, les trois femmes Malefoy y découvrent un spectacle attendrissant**

 _ **Chapitre 3 : jour deux (partie 1)**_

Lucius avait dû garder son petit-fils car Drago était allé au Ministère et Abraxas avait tenu à l'accompagner.

Quand les deux hommes revirent, ils trouvèrent Lucius dans la salle de bain, totalement trempé, et Scorpius qui jouait dans la baignoire avec des jouets ensorcelé, éclaboussant tout autour de lui.

Les deux hommes, l'air attendri, regardèrent ce portrait de générations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Portrait de générations**

 **Résumé : les quatre générations de la famille Malefoy se retrouvent dans le même manoir, les trois femmes Malefoy y découvrent un spectacle attendrissant**

 _ **Chapitre 3 : jour deux (partie 2)**_

Le soir, ce fut Abraxas qui se chargea de coucher le petit. Mais ne voyant pas l'homme revenir, les deux autres montèrent dans la chambre de l'enfant, pour y découvrir Abraxas Malefoy en train de conter à son arrière-petit-fils une histoire avec des sorciers et des dragons.

Les deux hommes, l'air attendri, regardèrent ce portrait de générations.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Sombradele

Titre : Portrait de générations

Résumé : les quatre générations de la famille Malefoy se retrouvent dans le même manoir, les trois femmes Malefoy y découvrent un spectacle attendrissant

Chapitre 4 : jour 3 (partie 1)

Lucius était dans le salon avec son fils lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte claquer. Mais lorsqu'ils cherchèrent Abraxas et Scorpius, ils ne les trouvèrent pas, ceux-ci étant allés faire une promenade. Ils partirent donc les chercher et les retrouvèrent dans la forêt à l'orée du manoir, en train de jouer dans un ruisseau. Le petit souriait de toutes ses dents inexistantes en essayant d'attraper des poissons sous le regard amusé de son arrière-grand-père.

Les deux hommes, l'air attendri, regardèrent ce portrait de générations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Portrait de générations**

 **Résumé : les quatre générations de la famille Malefoy se retrouvent dans le même manoir, les trois femmes Malefoy y découvrent un spectacle attendrissant**

 _ **Chapitre 4 : jour 3 (partie 2)**_

Lucius aimait faire la cuisine, cela pouvait paraitre étonnant mais il en faisant petit avec sa mère et cuisiné le détendait. Il décida d'apprendre à son petit comment faire un gâteau au chocolat mais tout ne se passa par exactement comme prévu. Les murs de la cuisine furent tapissés de chocolat.

Drago et son grand-père les retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain, couvèrent de chocolat, de farine et d'œufs.

Les deux hommes, l'air attendit, regardèrent ce portrait de générations.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Portrait de générations**

 **Résumé : les quatre générations de la famille Malefoy se retrouvent dans le même manoir, les trois femmes Malefoy y découvrent un spectacle attendrissant**

 _ **Chapitre 5: jour 4 (partie 1)**_

Il était environ une heure du matin quand Drago entendit que son fils pleurait. Il alla le voir dans sa chambre et le petit lui expliqua qu'il avait fait un cauchemar.

Il décida de rester avec lui le temps que son fils se calme mais il finit par s'endormir à côté de Scorpius qui avait rejoint les bars de Morphée en même temps que ceux de son père.

Finalement, Lucius et Abraxas les trouvèrent dans la même position le lendemain matin.

Les deux hommes, l'air attendit, regardèrent ce portrait de générations.


End file.
